Back of Beyond
Back of Beyond is a desert-based location in Carmageddon: TDR 2000. It is the sixth area visited in the game. Features Back of Beyond is a large desert region surrounded by mountains, and split down the middle by a large canyon running horizontally along most of the level. Located on the north side of the canyon are a large oil refinery and a building site. There is also the entrance to a large drainage pipe, which leads to the other side of the gorge. South of the canyon one can find a series of warehouses full of shipping containers, a small yet gated shanty settlement (the Toe Cuttaz base), and the exit of the aforementioned drainage pipe. East of the canyon is a crater-pocked wasteland. Beyond a rock formation in the far West lies a second, larger shanty town with oil pumpjacks, mutants, a large central dome (named the "Thunda Sphere") and a crashed plane. In addition there is a ramp up to the high mountain trail across the canyon, where rockslides are common. The level also features an underground mining tunnel complex. One section leads to a giant rat, and another winds up in a cavern containing a third shanty town, with a central crevice serving as a bottomless pit. This area's exit is the back wall of the Toe Cuttaz base, which is blown away in the third mission. Trivia *"Back of Beyond" is an old term for the inland desert region of Australia. It has come to mean "a lonely forsaken place"http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/52650.html. **Back of Beyond also includes kangaroos and red rock formations, both of which are characteristic of the Australian outback. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there is a place named "Back o' Beyond" which features demolished carshttp://gta.wikia.com/Back_o_Beyond. This could simply be named after the above definition. Cultural References Mad Max Back of Beyond is heavily influenced by the Mad Max series of movies. The police vehicle for the level is the Enforcer, modelled after Mad Max’s yellow Interceptor. The gang leader in the same movie is called Toecutter (making his followers Toecutter's gang) - The local gang in TDR 2000 are named the "Toe Cuttaz". The Mad Max trilogy is set in the Australian outback. Several landmarks also reference the movies; The abandoned fuel pipes and still-in-construction chemical works are reminiscent of Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior’s refinery, while the village comprised of shacks and a central domed cage represent Beyond Thunderdome’s Bartertown, including its eponymous dome. The level also features the third film's road up to the hillside trail just beyond the village, and a pair of covered warehouses akin to those in the movie. Just outside of town is a crashed airplane, referencing the crashed 747 in Beyond Thunderdome, and arguably, the canyon is reminiscent of the Crack in the Earth. The crater-pocked flats in which The Fortress makes its first appearance are reminiscent of The Breakaways, and the tunnels into the underground village recall the character Jebediah's tunnels. In addition to these references the game features two more vehicles based on Mad Max cars: SXE Black Hatch and The Wheel. Killa Kart is a possible third. Gallery Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Canyon2.jpg|In the canyon Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Refinery3.jpg|The Oil Refinery Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Dome4.jpg|The Thunda Sphere Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Warehouse1.jpg|Storage Warehouses Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Craters.jpg|Eastern craters Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Toecutters2.jpg|Toe Cuttaz base Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Cave1.jpg|The cavern settlement Image:Env-C3-Beyond-Megarat.jpg|The Mega Rat References